Little Talk
by sldlovestv18
Summary: Reid and JJ have a little talk. Cute fluffy, little thing. JJ/Reid friendship. Story is better then description, promise. One-shot. R&R. set somewhere in season 11/future


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Okay, okay, just gonna say this, I really rushed this thing, took me like a two and a half hours... and it is four in the morning, and I'm tired, but I can't sleep, and this idea wouldn't leave me, so here we go.**

 **Okay, so you might notice that JJ's son and Reid's girlfriend are never named, well that is because I... don't really know what's going to happen on the show, so I'm playing it safe... sorry. I'm just hoping that make JJ's second kid a boy... and that she returns. It's my understanding she will be gone the first few episodes but Aj will probably return to the show so I just... I dunno. I'm tired.**

 **Read and Review, please.**

Reid couldn't help but fiddle with his hands as he got out of his car and looked up to JJ's house. The team had gotten their first weekend off in two months, and, well, he didn't have anything to do. Now normally this wouldn't bother him, but for the past few months he was used to having something to do whenever he wasn't at work. Awhile back, two months, six days, and thirty-five minutes ago to be exact, he had meet a girl, and they had started to... court each other. They agreed that whenever one of them wasn't at work, she had a busy job to, they would do something together. Once or twice a week they would go to museums or go to the movies, but sadly enough she was away on business this weekend. So Spencer decided that he would see if he could spend the day with JJ and his godkids.

He knew she might not want to see him, this her time after all, but it was worth a shot. He trotted up to the door before knocking the door and wait, rocking back and forth on his heels, not unlike an impatient child. After a second some shuffling was heard and the door opened to a surprised looking JJ, holding her newest son.

"Spence, what are you doing here?" JJ asked, but she was moving so he could get in the door.

"I thought I'd drop in, spend the day with my godsons... Where are Henry and Will?" Spencer asked as he started to scoot in the door, glancing around to try to spot the missing males.

"Will got called out on an emergency, going to be gone all day, and Henry is at a playdate." JJ sighed and Spencer blushed strawberry milk pink.

"They just left you here with the baby?"

"Yeah, but it's not that bad, it sorta nice to have some alone time with my little man." JJ smiled at the little boy in her arms and tickled him under his chubby, little chin.

"I can leave if..." Spencer started towards the door. "I mean, tried to call but I guess didn't answer because you were trying to do something with..." He flung an awkward arm at the door.

"No, no, it's fine, Spence, I could use the company." She gave him a chuckle, waving him further into the house before looking down at her boy then back at Reid. "Okay, if you could just hold little man for a minute, I can get us some tea."

"Alright." Spencer smiled, reaching out his arms to recieve the child. JJ slipped the boy into his arms gently, careful not to shake him up.

"Alright, you can head on into the living room. If he starts to fuss, just give him his pacifier, it's tied to his wrist." JJ gestured towards the the object danging from her child's wrist.

"Alright." Spencer nodded, traveling over to the couch before looking down at the little one in his arms.

The boy was grabbing the fabric of his sweeter vest and pulling it towards his face, though Spencer wasn't sure if he was trying snuggle it, or was simply trying to inspect it, but after a few second he released his shirt and started to wiggle and fuss. Spencer scrambled for a second before snatching up the pacifier and popping in his little mouth, at which piont the fussing stopped and the boy sucked on his binky with half-lidded eyes, complete with tiny noises of happiness. Reid felt his heart rate elevate as a result. Ten years ago he never would have thought kids were cute, let alone think about having his own. He didn't think Jack was cute when he born, and JJ's pregnancy terrified him, at least the first one. Somethign had changed in him over the years, he didn't know if he was just maturing if it happened when he met Maeve way back when, well it was only three years, but it sure did feel like longer, but his perception on children had changed drasticly. When he was younger kids scaried him. He didn't like kids and kids didn't like him, but time passed and that changed, he had two godsons, and Jack thought he was pretty cool because he showed him magic tricks. Strange as it all was Spencer felt strong paternal feeling whenever he was around small children, of course the only people who knew were Blake and JJ, he'd never tell anyone else on the team he wanted kids, they would mock him endlessly, atleast Rossi and Morgan would, Hotch would probably just smile at him. That small smile he does, when he's happy with something, but he knew it was going on all along.

Reid was snapped out of his thoughts by the sounds of babbling, to see the JJ's littlest boy was cooeing and gurgling at him, his tiny, yet abnormally large and adorable eyes wide open and looking at him, expecting something.

"Oh, hey, little buddy," JJ cooed, taking a seat by them, two mugs of tea in hand, "is someone having a nice talking with Uncle Spence?" The boy gurgled at her happily, a bit of drool dribbling off his lip. "Awh, lets get you seated." She sat her mugs down and plucked up her child. JJ laid the boy down for a second before moving around some pillows and propping up her little on them so he was sitting up. "There we go, sitting up, like a big boy... yeah... yeah you are." She poked one of chubby cheeks, provoking a giggle from the boy.

"So, Spence, how have... things been going?" JJ asked, picking up a mug and sipping it, wiggling her eyebrows in a way that let Spencer knew he was asking about his girlfriend.

JJ was the only one at work that knew about her, having caught him fussing over himself after work before their first date. He couldn't let the others know yet, for the same reason he didn't tell them about Maeve. He didn't like being treated like a child and liked to have some things be private, but JJ had wormed it out of him.

"Things are going great, she on an out of town business trip." Spencer picked up his own tea mug and took a sip, slipping his free hand down to let the boy grip his pointer finger. "We are going to call each other tonight."

"You two have fun together." JJ nodded and Spencer raised a brow at her. Most of her face was hidden from him so he couldn't tell if she was being frank or if she making some sort of sexual innuendo.

"Yes, we do."

"At your place?" Okay, she was definetely talking about sex.

"We aren't talking about sex infront of your baby." Spencer couldn't help but roll his eyes at her, she rolled her eyes back at him.

"Buzzkill." JJ joked, giving him a nudge. He patted down the wrinkles on his shirt sleeve where he was nudged. "So, when are we going to meet the girl who stole our Spence's heart?"

"A day or two past never."

"Well that is a little drastic." JJ shook her head, sitting her mug down. "You can't hid her forever."

"Watch me." Spencer knew it was snarky, but as much as he was starting to love this girl, he didn't really want to talk about her when she wasn't there with him.

"You know, I can have Garcia find her with one phone call." JJ smirked and Spencer gave her a suprised glare.

"You _wouldn't_."

"But I _would_." JJ ghosted before giving a chuckle. "Come on, Spence, you're being silly." She looked to her youngest son. "Tell him he's being a silly billy." The boy babbled at her, then at Spencer, flinging his arms around wildly. "You heard him, you're being goofy, Spence, you could at least bring her to meet _me_. Bring her over for dinner one day, for me and Henry."

"I'll think about about it." Reid gave her a nod and smile. He would think about it.

"So... have you told her that you want kids?" There was prodding tone in her voice, it was slight, but it was there.

"It's a little early for that, don't you think?" Spencer raised a brow at her. "I've only known her three months."

"You aren't getting any younger, Spence, if she doesn't want the same things as you, it will only lead to heartbreak." She said with a sigh, shaking her head as she picked her mug back up.

"I know, but it doesn't matter if I tell her not because I already know she loves kids, she said on our sixth date she wanted at least two." He sat his mug down. "She's a great girl, JJ, don't worry, I can handle myself."

The two adult feel into silence for several minutes, sipping their tea, the only sounds in the room being the sound of the washing machine in the distance and the gurgling of the baby between them. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but it did seem the last alot longer then it really was. Soon enough, JJ broke the silence with a question.

"Hey, Spence, do you ever think... about what would have happened, if we had kept dating after that time you took me to that Redskins game?"

Woah! That was out of left field. That- that was a thing, a saying, right? Spencer was sure he had heard he had Morgan say that once.

"Well- I- I suppose I have, a few times, why do you ask?" He sat his mug down and tuurned so he was facing her better.

"I don't know, I didn't mean it in a weird way, I was just curious." JJ shrugged a shoulder. "That- that would have been an interesting relationship."

"Yeah, it would have." Spencer couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"You might have been Henry and this little guy's dad if that happened." JJ said before putting on her 'joke face.' "They'd be a lot smarter then, huh?"

"Hey, don't sell yourself short, Henry is very intelligent boy, and little man here is developing very well for his age." He gave her a small nudge.

"Well, still."

"Yeah..." Spencer gave a half laugh. "It's probably best we didn't though. We have both been in some great relationships, granted yours is a lot more lasting then all mine. Lila, Austin... Maeve, a few others... and you have Will, and your boys..."

"That's true... I'm just glad you have started dating again, after... what happen to Maeve." Her lips tilted in a sort of sad smile. It was ture though, she was very glad when he started to date again after Maeve, that he hadn't wallowed in sorrow forever.

"Maeve wouldn't want me miserable, right? She'd want me to move on."

"Definetely, Spence, you mourned long enough. Two whole years, some married people don't wait that long." JJ was hoping to lighten the mood with a bit of humor, and it worked. Spencer gave a laugh.

"Mom always did say I could be melodramatic." He joked before feeling a small, warm weight against his leg. He looked down to see the baby leaned against his leg, snuggling up to him with a tiny baby yawn.

"Oh, someone is ready for his nap." JJ cooed softly, taking a stray baby blanket and covering her little boy. "There we go... yeah..."

"You're just going to let him sleep on me." It wasn't really a question.

"He's less then six months old, Spence, he naps where he lands. And he has landed on you." JJ shrugged a shoulder, getting up and snatching up the remote. "I'll find a movie for us to watch while little man take his nap."

"Great." Spencer leaned back into JJ's admittedly comfortable couch with a smile. Today was going to be a nice day.


End file.
